Medieval Inuyasha
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: The Inuyasha gang goes Medieval......Full summary is inside. Please, Please, read and review. Thankx a bunch.
1. Secerts of the Night

Medieval Inuyasha  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang goes medieval. Kagome is a princess of the Eastern Starhill Lands. And Inuyasha is a prince of the Western Moonlight Lands. But the catch is that their kingdoms are enemies. But also their older siblings are in love with each other. And another thing they hate each other. Can love bring these two kingdoms together or will war be the answer? Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER ANIME SHOW CHARACTERS. SO DON'T SUE ME.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Secrets of the Night  
  
It was a cloudless night long ago. Four Kingdoms ruled each direction; North, South, East and West. All the kingdoms are at peace but two; the East and West. The Starhill East and Moonlight West have never been in good terms. The two kingdoms have been at war for centuries. Someone would be considered an enemy of both sides. Everyone had never forgotten what brought this to the two kingdoms.  
  
All four kingdoms were as one three hundred centuries ago. But one day someone from both sides betrayed and brought the two kingdoms to ruins. So since then the two kingdoms have fought ever sense.  
  
The people of Starhill are great and powerful magic casters. They are skilled with various weapons such as bows, swords, and axes. But they are also very kind. They care for nature and others but their long time enemies.  
  
But on the other hand, the Moonlight people are full demons. They are powerful in strength and there are very skilled with swords; long, short, or even large. Their eyes can turn a dark crimson red color if there are angered enough. And if their eyes turn crimson red they will destroy anything.  
  
But on such cloudless night at the Starhill castle, there was a young woman who seemed to be about her early twenties was walking the candlelit halls of her father's castle. She was remarkably beautiful, she had very long jet black hair with dark blue highlights, but she had different color eyes, one was emerald green and the other crystal blue and she wore a night gown of the light colors of blue. She walked the halls alone, not in fear but in happiness. Then she came to a blue door. She slowly opened the door and closed it.  
  
On a bed laid a young woman who seemed to be in her late teens was sleeping quiet soundly. Her dark blue hair was long but not as long as the other woman's. She was also beautiful, her face glowed in the candlelight that the older had. No one could see her eyes. But one thing that was for sure that her eyes were a light blue color due to the painting that hung near her bed. The older woman walked to the younger's bedside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, sister wake up. I need to tell you something." Kagome groaned and moved to her side then putting her pillow over her face. "Kagome Starhill, please wake up." She groaned again and sat up in her bed. She flicked her hair back and looked at the older woman.  
  
"What do you want Lurena? It's late and I'm tired. Say what you must and leave me to rest. Lurena started to cry. Kagome looked at her sister in shock and then stared at her.  
  
"Sister, I do not know what is wrong with me. But I do know that I have or may have fallen for Prince Sesshoumaru." Kagome's eyes went wide as her sister looked at her face. She had stopped crying.  
  
"Prince Sesshoumaru Moonlight! Our family's enemy?! Lurena, if father found out...."  
  
"I know Kagome, but father can not know. Promise me, Kagome, promise me that you will not tell father!" Lurena interrupted her sister.  
  
"But Lurena...." Kagome looked at her sister sadly.  
  
"Promise me, Kagome! Please promise me." Lurena held her sister's hand and begged.  
  
"I promise you, Lurena. I won't tell father. But he may find out sooner or later. But father will not find out from me. I can promise you that."  
  
"Thank you Kagome. I knew that I could count on you." Lurena smiled and Kagome did the same in return.  
  
"Now may I rest, I have a lot of things to do tomorrow?" Lurena nodded and then headed to the door.  
  
"Yeah, I think that was all I had to tell you. See you at breakfast." She looked back and smiled at her sister then walked out the door and slowly closed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you all think of it. Please I hope that you will review. Please do it will make me very happy. Oh yeah if there is anything that is wrong please tell me. I don't mind being picked at. But I will only continue if I get reviews. And yeah I know that it's a short chapter but I hope that you don't mind. Next chapter is The Rising of the Sun. Thankx. 


	2. The Rising of the Sun

Oh yeah I wanted to put something in my fanfiction so that people would not be so confused. Well this is a little confusing but I hope that you don't mind.  
  
Starhill-Eastern Lands  
  
Moonlight-Western Lands  
  
Sunhigh-Northern Lands  
  
Crystalway-Southern Lands  
  
Starhill Rulers:  
  
King: Shinta Starhill  
  
Queen: Serena Starhill  
  
Older Princess: Lurena Starhill  
  
Younger Princess: Kagome Starhill  
  
Prince: Souta Starhill  
  
Stage or Grandpa: Elder Starhill  
  
Moonlight Rulers:  
  
King: Leon Moonlight  
  
Queen: Navona Moonlight  
  
Older Prince: Sesshomaru Moonlight  
  
Younger Prince: Inuyasha Moonlight  
  
Stage or Loyal Servant: Jaken  
  
Sunhigh Rulers:  
  
King: Karoom Sunhigh (Dead)  
  
Queen: Kikyou Sunhigh  
  
Princess: Sango Sunhigh  
  
Older Prince: Shinata Sunhigh  
  
Younger Prince: Kohaku Sunhigh  
  
Crystalway Rulers:  
  
King: Naraku Crystalway  
  
Queen: Hakaru Crystalway (Dead)  
  
Twin Princes: Miroku and Kouga Crystalway  
  
Princess: Kagura Crystalway  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Rising of the Sun  
  
The sun rose in the east of this castle. The house was already awake and dressed. There was a young man who seemed to be in his early twenties. He was a dashing sight, his hair was a long light silver color and his eyes were golden-yellow color, walking the halls of his father's castle. He wore blue ridding pants with a nice blue dress shirt with a black very thin knight's armor and a long black cape. The colors hid his eyes but he didn't care.  
  
But then he walked into a younger man. The younger man had the same hair and eye color. But he had dog like ears not like the older, he had long pointy ears. He grinned and looked at the younger man.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked confused then sighed.  
  
"I just wanted to say good morning. Is that a curse to say good morning to my older brother, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Well good morning; tell father that I have gone out to ride." Inuyasha looked at him weirdly.  
  
"When will you be back?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother in annoyances.  
  
"I don't know but I will be back later. And this time don't follow me. I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Oh fine, I will tell father but he will probably get on your back. And who are you going to see?"  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Kouga. Now could you stop bugging me with these annoying questions?" Inuyasha nodded then went about his own business. But then a short toad of a sort came walking around from a corner. He saw Sesshomaru and walked toward him.  
  
"Going out for a ride milord?"  
  
"Yes Jaken, I will not return until later this evening. If my father shall worry tell him not to be. I am meeting up with Kouga and I have business to attend to. I shall see you later." Jaken bowed and walked away. Sesshomaru walked the long halls until he came to a door.  
  
"Sesshomaru where do you think that you are going this early in the morning?" He turned and saw a man as tall as him but with silver hair and black highlights. he was a lot older then Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm going out for a ride father. I will be back later this evening." His father raised an eye brow at him. "I'm going to go talk to Kouga."  
  
"You have been going to talk to Kouga for the last week. Is there something going on between you two that I should be aware of?"  
  
"Father I am not gay, He has an arranged marriage and he just nneds to tlak to someone about it. And we have been good friends for several years now. Now may I leave?" His father nodded and his father walked the other way. Sesshomaru walked out of his father's castle.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lurena, where are you going? Will you not come and eat breakfast with us, my daughter?" Lurena stopped and turned around and saw a man with short black hair and blue eyes. He was a lot older than her. He wore a crown to show that he was the King of Starhill Kingdom.  
  
"I'm going out for a morning ride. And I am not very hungry at the moment. It such a beautiful morning and I thought that Lucastra would like to get her morning exercise." Lurena smiled at her father.  
  
"She is probably going to go see Prince Kouga. Now since they are arranged to marriage." Lurena turned again and saw a boy who had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was a lot shorter and younger than Lurena.  
  
"Why Souta, why must you bug me about that subject? Do you enjoy bringing up a subject that is four months old?"  
  
"Well elder sister I do enjoy seeing your face turn red as I bug you about your marriage, which will be in about three months. That is if I am not mistaken." Lurena's face did indeed turn red but not in embarrassment but in anger.  
  
"I don't mean to but your theories is ice little brother but I am going to go talk to Prince Shinata. I just need to talk to someone right now." Souta's mouth grinned a little.  
  
"Father should have arranged Lurena and Prince Shinata instead of Prince Kouga." He tried to whisper that but Lurena heard. She then turned to her father.  
  
"Father, I shall leave now and be back at the castle a little before dusk." Her father nodded and walked away. Souta did the same. Lurena walked out her father's castle.  
  
Kagome watched her sister leave from a close corner. She sighed. She knew that it was going to be hard to keep a secret of Lurena having a liking toward Prince Sesshomaru.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshomaru rode his black colored horse to a place called the Temple of Peace. The Temple of Peace was a place of refuge for the four kingdoms. Mostly they would come here to meet and talk. But if one should disturb the peace of this somewhat of holy place, then they would be severely punished by the watchers of peace.  
  
Once Sesshomaru arrived at such holy of place he got off his horse and walked into the temple. The outside of the temple was pure silver.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lurena arrived at the Temple of Peace and walked in. The temple on the outside was indeed silver but the inside was made of pure gold so it was said. Her silver colored horse looked at Lurena and then went about her own business. Lurena sighed and then walked into the temple. She was amazed at the sight. She had never been in the temple because of reasons no one knows but the pure gold touched and covered every part of the temple. Lurena started to walk around but walked into a tall, strong figure. She fell to the floor and went to look at the object that she walked into.  
  
It was a person or demon to be exact. She admired the long silver hair and well built character but was surprise when she saw his gold yellow colored eyes. She grasped when she realized that the character she had bumped into was none other than Prince Sesshomaru Moonlight. While starring into his beautiful eyes she felt face getting warmer and warmer. So soon then she turned her head. She could have sworen that she had saw that this demon Sesshomaru Moonlight, the enemy of her family for generations blushed slightly. But she was not going to look at his face to be sure. She already knew that her face was red and a cherry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate me? Yeah I know. But I didn't want it to turn into eight chapters. And well I thought that I could leave you all hanging. I'm so evil aren't I? Well I hope that you like this chapter. Next chapter is called The Meeting. See ya all then. Thankx. And oh yeah please review if you haven't yet. This fanfiction as my other ones count on being continued by reviews. So if you want one of my fanfiction to keep going then please, please review. 


	3. The Meeting

Hiya, Well thanks a lot MissKagome for the reviews. I just feel so loved that someone enjoys my writing as much as I like to write them. sniffle, sniffle (Ok get a hold of yourself Ammy) ;-) I would have updated sooner but I was in violation of update guideline so sorry. But I did update as soon as I possibly could. Well thanks a lot for being patent, and enjoy!!!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Meeting  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru, where are...." Kouga came from a corner and saw Lurena and Sesshomaru. "Princess Lurena, what are you doing here?" Lurena shook her head and started to get to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked at Kouga.  
  
"Oh Prince Kouga, what an honored surprise! I didn't expect that you came to an old and gloomy place as this." Sesshomaru looked at Lurena to excuse himself and walked away.  
  
"Oh, I come here quiet often. Prince Sesshomaru and I come here to talk. So what brings a fine princess such as you to the Temple of Peace?" Lurena watched Sesshomaru as he left then turned her attention back to Kouga.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I thought that it was a lovely day and I wanted to talk to Prince Shinata of the Sunhigh Kingdom. Shinata has been my friend ever sense we could speak. And I had just come here to talk with him."  
  
"Oh, is that so. Well if it's not so much to ask what were you doing on the floor when I first saw you?" Lurena blushed slightly but fortunately Kouga did not see that.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I have never been inside of this great temple, so when I came into the temple I was stunned by its beauty and walked into Prince Sesshomaru. And I fell to the ground."  
  
"And the Prince Sesshomaru didn't help you up. Well I do have to consider the fact that both your kingdoms have been at war for centuries. But it is that of a good thing that your kingdoms decided that the casualties were to great so both sides gave up the war." Lurena sighed.  
  
"Yes, it is that of a good thing that the kingdoms did. Oh, forgive me Prince Kouga but I must talk with Prince Shinata." He nodded and then they both bowed at each other. Lurena walked away. Sesshomaru came from behind a pillar. Kouga was off in his la, la land.  
  
"So Kouga your future queen is that of Princess Lurena?" Kouga snapped out of his state and turned to Sesshomaru. He nodded and lend against a pillar.  
  
"Yes, Princess Lurena is my future queen, why may you ask. Don't tell me that you have feelings for your enemy?" Sesshomaru blushed slightly but it disappeared when Kouga looked at him.  
  
"No, I would never falter myself to that extent." 'Though the Princess is very beautiful, kind, caring, and....wait she is my ancestors' longest and hurtful enemy. But why am I feeling like this toward her?' Sesshomaru was lost in thought.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you feeling fine? You look a little red." Kouga looked at Sesshomaru, who was blushing again but this time Kouga saw but thought that he was ill. Sesshomaru snapped out of his state and looked at Kouga.  
  
"Huh? Yes, I am fine, now what did you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru and Kouga started their conversation."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lurena, it's dangerous to like your enemy. What if your father found out? What do you think that he would do?" Said a tall man with long brown hair and amber color eyes. He was looking at Lurena who looked very serious and mixed emotions ran across her face.  
  
"I know Shinata, but how could I control my feelings. I don't care on what my father does. He probably disown me. But that does not bother me at all." Lurena looked at her long time friend and he looked at her with concern eyes.  
  
"Lurena you have been my friend for the longest of times but what do you think Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Kouga would say?"  
  
"I do not care at all for Prince Kouga. I did not wish to marry him. But it is a way to keep peace with my father's kingdom and his father's kingdom."  
  
"Yes, as my sister have to marry Prince Sesshomaru. She does not like him; she does not wish to marry him. She is in love with that pervert Miroku. I told her that he only has played around with many women, but still she does not listen to me."  
  
"Sango is still herself as usual." There was a pause for a moment but then Lurena thought of something. She clapped her hands, causing her friend to jump. "I have a great idea! Sango and I can be happy with the one we love."  
  
"What are you saying Lurena?" He thought for a moment. "Lurena no, do you know that may bring for the kingdoms? Have you even thought of that?"  
  
"Shinata have you ever tried to step away for the rules? Please, do this for Sango and I. Please, Shinata you know how I feel for Sesshomaru and you are the only one I could speak about this to. You did say that you would do anything to help make my life worth living for." Lurena's eyes begged and Shinata tried to look away. Then after what seemed to be fifty minutes Shinata sighed.  
  
"Fine but on one condition. Help Princess Kagura look my way." Lurena jumped in happiness and hugged her friend.  
  
"Thank you Shinata! And I shall help Princess Kagura look to you. Just get your best formal clothing ready!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He, he, he I guess that I'm now dead by my reviewers. Well thankx for all your support. It makes me so happy that some people actually like my works. Well I have to cut it short this time. Well the next chapter is called The Plan. Oh yeah I love leaving people hanging, it's been a hobby.


	4. The Plan

Confession, well I begin my stories but when I start one I can't put it down or stop writing till its over. Well when I thought of this story well I have already had seven chapters before posting this story. Now that's off my chest, enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Plan  
  
A little later that day Lurena, Sesshomaru, and Shinata were still at the Temple of Peace. Shinata was looking for Sesshomaru. He looked for a least a good thirty minutes. (If that tells you how big the temple is.) When he was about to give up he found him looking at the statue of the God and Goddess of Peace.  
  
"Prince Sesshomaru, I presume. If it is not to much to ask of you but do you think that I may speak with you?" Sesshomaru turned and then he nodded. Shinata walked over to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Princess Lurena Starhill?" Shinata starred at him blankly.  
  
"How did you know?" Sesshomaru's eyes never left the ground. Shinata looked at him then the ground.  
  
"You and Princess Lurena are really good friends. And I just thought that this may have to do anything with me having feelings for Princess Lurena."  
  
"Well you have figured out my plan, Prince Sesshomaru. So do you have any feelings at all for Princess Lurena?"  
  
"I really don't know, though that the fact is that we have been enemies for the longest of time. I don't want to hurt her, and I do feel comfortable around her."  
  
"You do truly care for Princess Lurena." Sesshomaru nodded then looked at a pillar which was about five feet behind him and saw Lurena. She looked startled because she was now caught.  
  
"I thought that someone was spying. Princess Lurena, please come and join the conversation." Shinata looked back and saw his friend walking slowly and all he did was shake his head. Once Lurena was close to the two they both stood up and Sesshomaru offered his seat. She took it gratefully.  
  
"So Princess Lurena, if I might say so it is quiet a pleasure to meet you in person." Lurena looked confused but then Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed it slightly. Lurena blushed.  
  
"I am dearly sorry for saying so Lurena but I must get back home. I have work to attend to. It was a pleasure to talk to you Prince Sesshomaru." Lurena bowed her head as she saw her friend leave. But she then turned her attention to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Prince Sesshomaru, if I may ask but a single question?" Sesshomaru went to sit in the seat that was Shinata's, which was next to Lurena's.  
  
"Please, Princess Lurena, call me Sesshomaru. And what is your question." Lurena just starred at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ah...well why do you seem so nice to me, Pr...I mean Sesshomaru?"  
  
"This place is sacred of peace. If I were to try and hurt you I would be punished by the keepers of the temple."  
  
"Oh, then I would only think that if I may call you Sesshomaru you must call me Lurena." She just smiled at Sesshomaru, sense Sesshomaru never smiled it was awkward; all he did was grin of a sort.  
  
"Well then Insueka you did tell Prince Kouga that this was your first time here in the Temple of Peace, which is if I am not mistaken."  
  
"Well yes this is my first time in such a wonderful temple."  
  
"Well Princess if you don't mind I could give you a tour of this grand place?" Lurena nodded. It was nearly near dusk when they finished touring the temple. They were coming down the flight of stairs. Then Sesshomaru stopped at the last step and looked at Lurena.  
  
"Sesshomaru what is it?" She laughed.  
  
"I was only wondering could we see each other again. Though you maybe my enemy, I can talk to you about anything that comes into mind. So shall we see each other again?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, I would love to but the concern is that of Kouga. What if he were found out about our meeting and tell our fathers. Surely war will rage again. My father would think that I have fallen in love with the enemy and release me as his daughter. Then I will not have a place to live. Do not get me wrong Sesshomaru I do want to see you again but I think that I can not. Forgive me." Then she ran out of the temple then on to her horse and rode away. Sesshomaru ran after her but stopped at the entrance of the temple and saw out of the direction she had went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So how was it? Please read and review. I will try my best to post another chapter as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for your support. Nest chapter is called Is it Truly Love?


End file.
